


Misadventures of Link

by Redflash_ao3



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Bestiality, Chapters are not planned, M/M, Milking, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Possession, Tentacles, will adjust tags as I make progress lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflash_ao3/pseuds/Redflash_ao3
Summary: As Link goes through his journey to save hyrule, unexpected situations arise.





	1. The forest temple (baba serpent x Link)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based on a stream I do on picarto between drawing sessions. The rules are simple, for every console gaming session I do, I need to make a smutty chapter related to what happened during the time I played. I started a new Zelda Twilight Princess game so there you have it ;).

Swinging his sword left and right, the newly appointed hero chosen by the goddesses made his way through the forest temple. He was getting weary from his fights with giant spiders and plant monsters but he knew he was nearing the deeper end of this temple, he could feel the evil presence lurking within. With the ordonnian sword and shield in hand, the green-clad hero made his way into the next room.

Link dispatched most monsters in the room and he could feel a monkey close by. Carefully, the Hylian made his way towards the animal’s cries but he failed to notice a dangerous red baba serpent hanging from the ceiling behind his shoulder.

Right as the plant was about to strike, it let out a threatening cry which gave enough time for Link to strike. The plant’s stem was cut in half, it fell on the ground, but was still alive.

Drawing his sword back, Link was about to finish it off but he had to spin around and block the blow from a second baba serpent trying to surprise him from behind. After deflecting the blow, Link thrust his sword right into the monster’s mouth, the red plant disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Not forgetting about his first opponent, Link turned on heels again to strike down the last monster, but before he was able to, the red plant clamped its jaw around his pelvis, trapping Link into its vice-like grip.

His arms trapped inside the mouth alongside his body, Link wiggled and struggled to free himself from the death trap. He could feel the monster wouldn’t let up as the more he struggled, the more it clamped down.

Suddenly, Link’s body stilled.

The hero let out a surprised yelp as he noticed the monster’s long and bright colored tongue had made its way inside his pants, tasting his skin and slathering his body in warm saliva that made his skin prickle. The rough tongue licked his perineum as it tasted further down his body.

Quickly, Link found himself stop struggling unconsciously as these unknown sensations coursed through his whole being. He was getting hotter and his breathing became ragged while his pants were getting tighter from the place the tongue occupied and his rising erection.

Midna came out of the shadows, sitting in midair as she watched the scene with an impish smile.

“Help me out Midna…” The hero pleaded as the plant’s tongue was only getting further and was now approaching the cleft of his ass as it drew its tongue back and forth to rub him.

“What do you expect me to do in this form… you’re the hero here, I only watch the consequences of your failures.”

Link glared at her but he wasn’t able to keep that up for long as the tongue stroking his lower body had now reached the point where it started going through the crack separating his round ass cheeks.

Letting out a moan despite trying to hold back, Link fell on his knees, spreading his legs apart as the plant’s tongue was scraping against all of his lower body; from his scrotum, all the way back to the base of his spine where the belt stopped it from going further.

There was no doubt that Link’s pants were now a wet mess from the monster’s saliva as it was spreading a copious amount all over his tanned skin. Link’s mind was still clear enough to wonder, what was this monster doing exactly… Link couldn’t see anything from his point of view as the monster’s head was in the way. All he could tell was that it was making him feel incredibly good... he never thought a monster would do this to him…

By now, Link’s pants were completely soaked in the monster’s oddly sweet-scented saliva and his skin glossy with the same liquid.

The scent itself was making him drowsy, Link’s eyes were half-lidded, moans unconsciously escaping his mouth, his struggle had completely died down as the plant did as it pleased to the hero.

His ass was completely slick, dripping with saliva and the boy had barely noticed the plant’s tongue had pushed past anus, now invading his insides.

Two tendrils as wide as fingers came from the plant’s stem and made their way inside the clamped down mouth of the baba serpent. The newly grown appendages went for the hole at the back where the tongue was exploring the hero’s depths and pushed past the tightly stretched hole, going past the tongue that had reached its limit.

Moaning in shame, Link could do nothing and wait for this to be all over; he could feel the plant going deeper inside him now…

Now that had gone deep enough inside its prey, it started releasing its sweet nectar inside the hero.

Link moaned as he felt a new cold liquid being released inside his colon… he could at least take comfort that no one besides Midna would hear his pleas and shameful moans in this forsaken temple.

The hero thought this would soon be over, but something larger pushed against his anus and it came from both sides; from both tendrils.

Link could only wonder what this new shape was as it pushed past his hole. It felt round; almost like a bulge, and he could feel it travel upward inside his body now… After the first bulge, a second round came… then another… Link groaned in discomfort, he had a hunch that the plant was laying something inside him but he could do nothing against it as he was still restrained and out of energy.

These new shapes made his body quiver as it pressed against something unknown to him… something sensitive. Every time a bulge would go inside him, it would easily press against this one spot.

 He couldn’t take it anymore, Link’s eyes went wide and he came into the plant’s mouth, his dick twitching and spewing cum. While the boy was riding his orgasm, the plant pushed one last set of bulge inside the hero’s ass and then… it went still.

The pressure trapping Link’s body soon lessened, and when the hero regained his strength, he noticed the plant had released its grip and had stilled. The plant’s skin turned to black and in a puff of black smoke, it disappeared.  The plant was gone and all of this had been a last desperate effort to lay its seeds before it died and the hero had been chosen to carry them.

Link was still kneeling and breathless. His body lurched forward and he put his hands on the ground now on all fours as he tried to regain his composure.

The baba serpent had definitely left something inside him, he could feel it deep inside his bowels. The hero grunted and started clenching his internal walls, trying to push and force out whatever his body was now housing. His insides clenched and slowly but surely he pushed out the first foreign object and as he did, Link realized… there was much more than one of them.

The first round item reached the opening of his ass, it lewdly stood halfway out, stretching his anus before Link pushed it completely out of his body with one last effort, covered in nectar and saliva, the object fell on the ground with a soft thud.

“Oh… this could be useful for you isn’t it.” Link had forgotten about her, but Midna was still floating near him, and she saw everything. The realization of it made a blush creep up Link’s cheeks.

“Look, it gave you deku seeds.” Curious, Link turned around and she indeed was right, the plant had pushed deku seeds inside his ass; these were the plant’s seeds.

Link had no idea if the seeds could grow inside his body, so he pushed them all out to be on the safe side. Walking around with a bunch of seeds up his ass would also be a distracting and unpleasant experience.

Pushing more, the hero moans as the clump of seed lightly pushed against his prostate, making his cock hard and dripping once more. The seeds hit the ground one after another, once the last one was out, Link collapsed on the ground, taking a little break after his encounter with the plant.

“Ah… now I’m sticky… wet and dirty…” the hero realized the states his clothes were in and his ass was still sore from the stretching it experienced.

“There’s some water over there at least, I can wash a little…” In an effort to continue his sacred duty, he pushed his body off the floor and took off his pants and undergarments to wash them in the nearby pool of water.

“Midna… don’t mention this to anyone…” Link asked as he washed his pants before taking a little dip.

“I won’t… if you help me and do as I say.” The imp smiled as the hero glared at her. She simply rolled and eyes and laid back, watching the hero wash quickly before dressing back up.

“Aren’t you gonna take the seeds, they’re yours after all…”

Reluctantly, Link went back to pick up the nectar covered seeds, he washed them up real quick in the water and put them in his pouch, he’d rather be safe and keep as much munition for his slingshot as possible.

Trying to forget what happened here, Link left the room and pressed onward to save the land of Hyrule.


	2. Death Mountain (Gorons x Link)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter from the stream which covered the Kakariko light spirits up to the arrival at Lake Hylia.

“You made your way up here which surely was no easy feat, and now you want to access our mines…” Gor Coron, the temporary leader looked down upon the human standing before him. “I would let you gain entry to the mines if you were to prove your strength one last time…”

“I am ready for any challenge.”

“You are brave, for a human.” The Goron elder smiled at Link. “Have you ever heard of sumo wrestling?”

“I do, I came prepared for this.”

Excited, the Goron came down the small flight of stairs and patted Link on the back. “Then let’s begin right away! You want to get access to the mines, right?”

The Goron pushed Link towards the ring at the center of the room where their face-off would take place.

“Wait, I need to get ready first.”

“Ah but you said you were prepared, don’t come back on your word now.”

Link couldn’t possibly put on the iron boots in front of everyone now; he steeled his resolve and took place on the ring, The best he could do was hope this old Goron was about as strong as a normal human. He did look frail so maybe he had a chance at winning without using Bo’s little secret.

The match started and Link went straight for the catch. He smiled inwardly as he managed to grip the Goron in the right spot. The Goron pushed back and Link was unable to do anything. As if he weighed nothing, he was sent flying outside the ring.

“Mmmh, you looked so sure of yourself, is this the best you can do?”

With a determined look in his eyes, Link looked at the Goron. “Give me one more chance.”

“Usually, I would have you leave, but I like the look in your eyes, so I will give you an opportunity. If you can go through our bonding ritual, you will be accepted into our tribe and I will grant you as many tries as you desire.”

Without thinking much about it, Link nodded. “I’ll do it.”

“Good, come over here.” Gor Coron beckoned Link to come to the center of the ring.

“What do I have to do?”

“You just come over here and wait for now.”

When the hero was in place, the elder looked around at the other Gorons, they were already getting excited for this. “Who wants to go first?”

“I can do it.” A Goron walked up to the circle.

“Good, let the bonding ritual begin. Make sure this young man receives your gifts thoroughly.” Gor Coron left the ring and went back to the entrance of the mine where he had a nice view of the incoming show.

“You need to take those off.” The Goron said as he pushed the cap off Link’s hair.

“What?”

Impatient, the Goron was in no mood to explain. He grabbed the hero and with his big hands, he tore off Link’s clothes, the Hylian standing bare before all the Gorons save for his underwear, Link was dumbfounded and a little shy from being so exposed.

“You’ve got a strong body under there. Humans usually look weak, but you look strong.” Link noticed the Goron was getting aroused as his small underwear could barely contain the rock-hard erection rapidly growing under the confines.

Swallowing heavily, Link started having doubts about this ritual. “You could have given me time to take them off…”

“No time for that.” The Goron tore off his own little piece of clothing which left little for the imagination.

The erection sprang forth right in front of Link’s face, he now had some regrets into accepting to go through this ritual, but there was no going back now…

“Looks like you got yourself into an interesting situation.” Link heard Midna snicker from his shadow as the Goron sat before Link, holding his fourteen inched large cock upward.

“Come, sit on it, it’s ready for you.”

Link looked at the Goron’s cock for a moment, it was long and large, but it mostly looked like a human’s save for the tip which seemed to be made of a smooth brown colored rock while the length was covered in greyish pebbles here and there.

Link swallowed and took off his own underwear, he knew what the Goron expected of him and he honestly had no idea if he would be able to take in something like this…

Taking place above the Goron’s cock, Link blushed profusely as he could see all the other Gorons intently watching him, erections showing through all of their small cloths tied to their waist.

Link rubbed the tip of the cock against his ass, he couldn’t even use lube for this. With a surge of courage, Link took his time to sit upon the cock, the tip gently parting his ring of muscle.

Seeing this was taking too much time, the Goron grew impatient. “This is not how a true Goron would do this!” Taking Link by the hips, the Goron smashed Link down his cock, a bulge showing at the front of Link’s stomach as he was impaled on the cock, a silent cry coming out of his mouth as his eyes rolled.

It was painful; really painful to have that kind of length shoved inside him so quickly, but Link gritted his teeth and bore with it.

The Goron let out a pleased sound when he saw Link force his body up and off his cock. “You’re good for a human, maybe you can become a Goron after all.”

Using all his will, Link managed to get up from the cock, the pebbles scratching his insides and the rim of his ass as they came out.

“Keep on going until I feel really good.”

Link did as told, he had no choice if he wanted to access the mines. He unceremoniously sat down again on the cock until a little bulge appeared in his stomach before rising up again.

Link moaned out as he fucked himself on the rocky dick, the pebbles scratching at his passage and applying temporary pressure to his prostate. Link was still foreign to using his ass like this and having sexual intercourse, but he knew what he was doing was lewd. In an attempt to relieve the pain from his backside, Link started stroking his cock, his own nine inched dick completely hard and bouncing as he pushed himself up and down.

As he worked on the cock below him, his seat became more and more comfortable. Link now rolled his hips everytime he would gobble up the dick, he could get used to this. He ran a hand through his blond and only now noticed how sweaty this was making him. He was getting so into it he did know for how long he had been bouncing on the dick.

Looking around the room, Link noticed some Gorons had taken off their cloths to touch their erections to beat of their pounding.

Link did what he could so far but the Goron under him had yet to cum despite breathing hard against his back. Link on his side could barely hold back. The pebbles, the rocky head, the length, all of it was too much bear for long. When the hero sat down on the cock, he was unable to hold it in.

Reeling back and using the Goron behind him for support, Link hips rolled and he watched his cock twitch a few times before his essence came out. Link moaned, curling his toes as spurts of semen hit the ground one after another. Link’s body became Link limp as he relaxed on the cock inside him, however, he still had a duty to fulfill and a Goron to pleasure.

Even though he was still feeling a little down from his recent orgasm, Link was back for his second round and resumed his bouncing. For the sake of Hyrule, he would get access to those mines at any costs.

The Gorons had good endurance. Before Link managed to make the Goron come, he already came twice, his semen covering his hand and making his dick slick with his own juices.

When Link finally managed to make the Goron orgasm, the Goron held him down on his cock as his hips rose to dump his lava-hot load deep into Link’s bowels. Link grunted as he fell each burning release filling him up. The warm feeling wasn’t too bad though and he quite enjoyed that moment.

Link could feel the heated liquid trickling down his ass, but this was finally over… Now satisfied the Goron left the circle.

“Next one, go up to the ring.”

It took a moment for Link’s mind to register what had been said but he finally understood and a mix of fear and excitement took over him. All those hungry Gorons were now staring at him, their erections showing more than ever as they had watched him have sex with one of their brothers.

“I’ll go up next.” Another Goron came from the crowd, his underwear already gone and a slightly smaller erection than the other Goron proudly stood between his legs.

Sitting down in the middle of the circle, the Goron lightly tapped his lap, waiting for Link to sit down upon his cock.

Without a choice, Link did as he was told and sat down the Goron’s lap. If he was to pleasure another Goron, he had to improve his sex techniques, or he would never be able to last long enough.

Link took in the new cock inside his body, at least this one was small enough not to make a bulge in his stomach but he was wider than the last.

The rocks on the Goron’s dick were not placed in the same spots which rubbed his insides in different ways. Link started enjoying the Goron’s dick, bouncing up and down faster and even tried applying pressure using his anus to tighten around the cock.

Link went on for a few hours like this. Every time a Goron would be done with the hero, another would come and take its place. His insides were completely white with hot Goron semen and Link came countless times himself but his balls never seemed to let up as he always had at least a little amount of semen to shoot.

At some point, Link had lost count of how many Goron cocks he took but he wouldn’t be surprised if every one of them had a turn with him.

The semen covered hero was wobbly on his legs and expected the next Goron to take a turn on the ring, but when Link looked around, most Gorons had collapsed from the intense sex he had given them.

A few claps snapped Link out of his sex-driven ritual, the only Goron left standing was Gor Coron.

“I am surprised; bewildered even. You managed to go through the ritual! You were able to have sex with all the Gorons in this room and still stand after doing so. You are an impressive human and with this kind of resolve and endurance, I believe you have what it takes to face the evil resting within those mines.” The Goron came to the semen covered hero and gave him a little pat on the back.

“You should go to the hot springs and get some rest, we will take care of repairing your tunic in the meantime, it will be just as new!”

Link simply nodded and went off to the hot spring on wobbly legs and used the nearby walls to support himself.

The Gorons in the hot springs saw the hero and were wary at first, but when they picked up the smelly odor of their brother’s semen all over the human’s body. They immediately knew what had happened and let the hero recover from the ritual in peace.

From his shadow, Link heard Midna spoke as he washed his body thoroughly. “What a hero you make, I didn’t expect you to go that far and take on a whole room full of Gorons!” There was a short pause and Link knew Midna was grinning despite hiding in his shadow. “You enjoyed that didn’t you…” Link blushed and stayed silent, preferring to take care of his aching body.

First, it had been a baba serpent, and now, Gorons… Link secretly wondered if he would have other encounters like these…


	3. The water temple (Morpheel x Link)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third gameplay session. This time I went from the Lake Hylia light spirit up to the sacred grove as a wolf. The viewers wanted to see Morpheel do something to Link so here it is!

Link was swimming down to the bottom of the deep and immense room. He could only wonder what this gigantic and almost empty room was for. After going around the water temple for a long while, he was finally reaching the end goal. With the third fused shadow in his possession, he would be able to save Hyrule!

Link slowed down his swimming speed as he noticed a single tentacle-like limb floating aimlessly at the bottom of the room.

From the small amount of experience he had with his previous encounters, he knew this could not bode well. Link put on his iron boots, safely landing on the sand at the bottom of the water-filled room.

He squinted his eyes and there he saw it, moving inside the tentacle was a simple eyeball which Link immediately identified as a weak spot for the monster. He had expected more out of this temple’s beast, but he could use something easier once in a while.

Taking out his latest item, the hookshot, Link prepared to fire at the eyeball, but unfortunately for him, the threatening eye spotted him and the ground started to shake as the eye traveled into the ground using the tentacle as some kind of passage.

More tentacles came out of the ground and Link noticed how they pulsated with electric energy, it was best to avoid touching those.

As the appendages came out of the ground, a grotesque round mouth also came out and all the tentacles were linked to this one mouth. The monster roared out as the eye came into view again, observing its newest prey from one tentacle before disappearing and coming out of another limb.

Link watched the eye’s pattern, getting closer to get a clear shot at it with his hookshot. Based on what the tentacles looked like, he would be able to pull the eye out and attack it while it was vulnerable.

Aiming carefully, Link managed to put his plan into motion, he caught the eye with his hookshot and quickly whipped out his sword to strike at it. Link had hoped to kill the eye in a single blow, but it proved harder than expected and the eye angrily retreated to the beast. Link stayed focused, he managed to give the beast a good blow, but the fight was far from over.

The beast did seem slow and unaggressive so Link took a step forward, trying to aim again for the moving eye. The target was in his sight, he was getting ready to fire when he felt his body being pulled up.

Link had been too focused on the eye he didn’t see a tentacle sneaking up on him from behind. He drew out his sword to cut down the tentacle when shock coursed through his body, making him lose the grip on his sword involuntarily.

The sword slowly sank to the bottom of the room while Link was left defenseless. He was held up by the waist when the eye moved right in front of him. It stayed there for a moment, it observed him then it moved up and down very quickly as if laughing at him.

Link gritted his teeth, trying to think of a way get to the eye when suddenly, he yelped as his pants were tugged down by a third tentacle.

He saw his pants being discarded away by the beast, they floated away, and Link only hoped the monster wouldn’t touch his mask or he would be in big trouble.

Underneath his tunic, his big limp dick was now floating freely underwater and it felt odd. It was as if he was skinny dipping with this monster restraining him. He hadn’t noticed before thanks to the tunic, but the water was rather cold.

Link’s body jolted when he felt something slimy sliding against his limp cock. He peeked down to see what was happening and noticed the earlier tentacle now rubbing against his dick.

Link struggled as his blood rushed south against his will. The appendage was warmer than the cold water and it soon absorbed the hero’s dick into its warmth.

Looking in front of him, Link saw the eye, still staring at him and almost glaring, as if holding a grudge against him for what he did earlier.

Suddenly, Link felt prickles against the sensitive skin of his reproductive organ. He stilled completely, a cold sweat running down his spine as he hoped the beast wouldn’t dare.

And dare it did, Link let out a muffled cry as electricity ran through his cock all the way down to his balls. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be at first, the idea that this felt great even coursed through his mind for a split second. The aftershock coursed through his body afterward making his muscles sore and leaving him even more vulnerable.

Even though he was still dazed, he could feel a tentacle was dangerously approaching his backside and he could feel its slime-like surface brushing against his skin.

Feeling it get dangerously close to his opening, Link tried clenching his entrance in a vain attempt to keep it out, but the monster didn’t even need to force him open to enter. His entrance was slowly pried open thanks to tentacle’s sliminess. It slipped inside and pushed at even the slightest opening, parting the hole with ease as it slowly expanded under the tentacle’s touches. Link could feel it slip inside, the tiny shocks it emitted involuntarily prickled his skin.

Link arched his upper body back, his face became flushed as he moaned into the Zora armor’s mask while the eye still bobbed up and down, amused at Link’s predicament but not quite done toying with the hero.

As the tentacle pushed further down his bowels, Link started feeling full. Instead of pushing against his inner wall to get enough space, the slime-like tentacle molded itself into Link’s intestines, allowing it to slide impossibly far. The tentacle stopped pushing forward and stilled. Link was finally able to breathe out, but now he was afraid of how far it reached.

Link’s lower body rocked back as the appendage drew back, once Link almost felt empty, it rapidly pushed back in but kept molding itself to Link’s insides. The way the slime-like limb molded itself barely moved Link’s insides as it rocked his body, it was an odd feeling, but Link was quick to start moaning out, his mask blocking most of his voice.

As he was getting fucked by the monster, Link had no doubt Midna was enjoying his predicament once again and wouldn’t step in to help, not that she could do much in her current state either way…

The tentacle kept working on his ass while the one still trapping his dick now applied a soft suction force that rapidly grew in strength in momentum with the appendage boring his backside.

Link was getting thoroughly fucked underwater and thankfully, the monster was leaving his face untouched which meant that, if he didn’t fight back too much, he might be able to survive this.

The rocking grew stronger and the pressure from the limb around his midsection lost strength. The monster was focused on moving the tentacle fucking him and did what was necessary to bring Link’s cock back to full mast.

For a short time, the appendages sped up, driving Link’s body back and forth with sheer force. This crazed pace didn’t last long. Link was expecting a load that would fill him up over his limit, but then a thought crossed his hazy mind. ‘Can this creature even orgasm?’

The answer was quick to be revealed. The tentacle drove his body forward, much more than before as it impaled itself inside Link’s body as far as it could before it stilled.

Link felt it start vibrating before countless little shocks assaulted the entirety of his insides. Following the tiny shocks, small bursts of stronger shocks coursed along the tentacle’s membrane.

The strong current quickly reached Link’s body, making him half-moan half-cry out. The shocks were making him tingly all over and made him unable to control his body.

The front tentacle also started applying shocks to his dick, making the shocks course down all the way down to his balls.

A strange sensation coursed through his testicles and Link started orgasming through the pleasure and pain. His dick twitched from the electricity running down the rod, it wouldn’t stop releasing cum. The tentacle absorbed as many globs of cum it could from the defeated hero.

The shocks were messing with his whole body, his prostate felt all tingly as it was stimulated by the electricity, sending waves of bliss across Link body and mind. Link was limp, his body rendered unresponsive from all the conflicting sensations.

Despite him losing all controls, Link was unable to stop his dick from shooting loads of cum into the tentacle. It almost was as if the tentacle controlled parts of his body with its little shocks.

Link laid limp and so did the tentacles after going through this orgasm-like experience. The appendages needed some time to recover after using so many electricity and it released Link, his body sinking down to the sandy ground.

It took some time to register what was happening. His field of vision came back to him and his mind processed what had happened as he saw a long string of cum floating up from his now limp dick.

Link shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He had a hard time recovering control over his paralyzed limbs, but once he finally was able to shake off the soreness in his muscles, he managed to recover his sword not too far away from him. His pants were still missing and he would worry about them later, now the real fight could begin and the hero swore he wouldn’t get caught again by the monster.


	4. Gathering Upgrages (Poe x Link)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this streaming session I was going around gathering heartpieces, upgrades and poe souls. This is what we ended up with!

While he waited for the cannon in Lake Hylia to be adjusted to grant him passage to the desert, Link was taking care of some other business. Ever since he had met Jovani, the man transformed into a gold statue, strange ghosts had appeared across the land. The trapped man had pleaded the hero to help him out and Link could not leave him in the state he was in. To free the man from his curse, the hero had to hunt down many poes scattered across Hyrule.

Slaying these ghosts required him to turn into a wolf to hurt them, but Link had yet to try fighting them as a human. He was not sure if the poe could be injured by the master sword, but it was something he was willing to try if it made him avoid the wolf transformation.

Link had spotted a poe floating in the distance on the shore of Lake Hylia, all the way up to a secluded place near the waterfall leading up to the Zora river. Night had fallen, and Link was ready to take down his target.

As he approached the glowing lantern, Link unsheathed his newly acquired blade. The poe noticed him and the lantern floated up. Link couldn’t see the phantom with his bare eyes, but the lantern was more than enough to read the ghost's movements.

These creatures were predictable. As it approached, it did as Link expected and tried to slice him using its scythe. Link waited for the invisible monster to get closer and got ready to strike. The ghost inched closer and Link aimed for the body above the lantern.

In what would have been a clean hit, his sword went through thin hair and he could hear the ghost laugh. Link’s idea had failed, and he was about to fall back on the twilight’s power when he felt a cold hand on his cheek, making his skin crawl with an uncomfortable cold shiver.

Link’s body was frozen, he couldn’t move and started panicking as an odd cold of death coursed through his whole being. Link knew this was the poe’s doing, he could even hear him laugh directly in front of him.

Link’s lips parted open, his eyes rolled back for a moment as the death chill invaded his mouth and went down his whole body. It lasted a moment, Link felt as though something had entered through his mouth. He fell on his knees and clutched his head with both hands, clenching his teeth as it felt as though his skull was being split in half. Cracking one eye open, Link was able to tell what had happened, the poe’s lantern was on the ground, the blue hue had waned but he could still feel the poe’s presence, inside his body, inside his mind.

Just as he realized this, Link screamed out at the intensifying pain in his mind as the poe managed to overtake the hero. The scream died down as it changed to a maniacal laugh.

“This is so good! This vessel is so warm and pure, I sure hit the bullseye with this one.” Taking a moment to feel and breath the cold night air, the poe relaxed in the moon’s glow.

After his short respite, Link went to the side of the shore and looked at his reflection in the water. “He’s got such a pretty face...”

As he looked into his own blue eyes, it smiled, he was getting turned on by his own new body’s looks. “Ah… it’s been too long since I’ve had a human body… I need to feel it again… the pleasures of mortal flesh…”

As the poe gazed at his reflection, he undid the belt around Link’s waist and shoved a hand inside the pants. “Oh… it’s stuffy in here, the boy must run and fight quite a lot…” The poe touched his borrowed body’s dick and loved how tight Link’s underwear became as he grew harder.

Undoing the laces at the front of the pants, the poe slid the breeches down Link’s body and exposed the smooth and muscled thighs. The poe kicked off the boots and stepped out of the pants. He undid the straps of Link’s glove and discarded them. As he did, he saw the triforce on his hand and it finally clicked in his mind.

A grin appeared on Link’s features as the poe realized the situation he was in. “I should have realized this sooner! Today is my lucky day, not only do I get to have a new body, but this is the hero everyone has been afraid of lately! I must be blessed to get my hands on such a vessel!”

The poe was turned on further which was reflected in Link’s underwear. The fabric was completely strained, the cloth embracing every little detail of Link’s cock, showing its clear shape through it.

“Quite the sword you got there… let me explore every little secret of yours, hero.”

The poe palmed Link’s underwear, sending a shiver through his body. “Ooh… sensitive.” The poe moved his hand up and down, a little damp spot appearing in the tented underwear. Putting his hands on each side, it pushed the underwear down, Link’s sizable cock springing forth. Taking it in his hand, the poe toyed with the sensitive organ, feeling and testing everything he could.

First off, he teased the foreskin. “This doesn’t even fully pull back on its own…” pulling at the thin skin, the poe was able to roll the foreskin off the sensitive head and moaned lightly. “This place is pretty sensitive…” He teased his vessel’s dick, running his finger along the ridge of Link’s reddened cock head and across some veins that popped up here and there across the shaft.

Next, he ran a second hand through the bush at the base of Link’s cock, scrapping it with his nails. It wasn’t too big, but the poe noticed how unruly the hairs were. He could only guess Link barely took care of his privates. “Not much time to take care of your own body, being a hero must be hard…”

As for the next part, the poe’s hand traveled south, cupping Link’s balls. The scrotum rested in his hand as he rolled and fondled the two balls. “Ahh… this part feels so good when fondled…” Based on the many bodies he had the chance to try out before, he noticed Link’s balls were pretty heavy with semen.

Stopping his ministrations for a moment, the poe Lowered Link’s underwear further and stepped out of them. “There’s still much more to be done…”

The poe retrieved the hero’s blade and looked at it. “The legendary sword everyone’s so scared of… thankfully, it doesn’t affect us poes.” The ghost observed the sword and more precisely, the handle. “Heh, should be good enough.”

The blade was thrust inside the ground right beside the discarded pile of clothes. It was pushed deep into the earth and when it was deep enough, Link smiled, eager to try it out. “Before moving on to this...” The poe took off Link’s tunic, now fully exposing his new body. Every piece of clothing had been taken off save for the hat which the poe did not mind.

He was now able to fully look at his body and even whistled at the sight. “The goddesses were kind to you hero. This body is the most handsome I have seen throughout the entire kingdom.“ He ran a hand over his abs and pinched a nipple shivering again at how sensitive they were.

“Is it me or is this body incredibly sensitive…” The poe could only wonder why but brushed off the thoughts. The more sensitive it was, the better for him anyway.

To prepare for what was coming, he started searching through Link’s pouches. He finally found the desired object and uncorked a bottle full of lamp oil.

Link dipped his fingers inside the yellow liquid and bought them to his backside where he touched the tightly closed hole. “Now, for the crowning jewel, let’s test this place.”

The poe circled his new body’s backside hole, smearing the oil around it, he had to prepare for the coming penetration. After some playful teasing, he managed to pry apart the wrinkled pink hole. Again, the poe could hardly believe how even Link’s hole felt sensitive as it was being stretched. It was as if the hero’s body had been conceived to make sex feel incredibly enjoyable regardless of the situation.

Pushing and scissoring further, the poe was able to stretch Link’s passage as best he could. Despite his efforts, the hero’s ass still felt too tight for proper penetration, but it would have to do.

Smearing the rest of the bottle on the master sword’s hilt, the poe discarded the bottle once it was empty. He went back to the pile of clothes, grabbed Link’s dirty underwear and went back to the sword.

“Here goes nothing, let’s see how that body of yours handles the master sword, hero.” Link smirked as he positioned his tight anus over the hilt.

Lowering his body, the poe felt the cold oil smearing the blade touch his newly acquired asshole. The entrance was spread apart slowly as he sank down on the hilt.

A mix of pleasure and discomfort soon coursed through his body as the sword penetrated his sphincter. To whisk the discomfort away, the poe smiled and brought the used underwear up to his face, filling his nose with Link’s odor.

The smell of those dirty garments took over his mind. He could imagine Link’s sweaty flaccid cock and balls trapped in the underwear as he fought, staining the very same undergarments he was smelling at this moment.

Unfocused on his body sinking further down the blade, the poe was able to sit as far as he could on the master sword without feeling the discomfort of his stretched anus, sphincter and colon now housing the master sword.

Still lost in the underwear’s smelly odor, the poe pushing his borrowed body off the sword before sinking back down on it. Unknown to the poe, this motion seemed embedded in Link’s body thanks to a past event.

The master sword’s long hilt was swallowed by Link’s ass again and again as the poe happily bounced on it. After some time, the poe had stopped smelling the underwear and focused on his ass, his hands also busied themselves with Link’s impressive erection.

Precum covered the tip of Link’s mushroom shaped head and he smeared it down his blood engorged cock. Copious amount of liquid kept coming out and the poe expertly moved his hand, twisting his wrist to fully massage Link’s cock from the head all the way down to the base.

His other hand fondled Link’s generous hairless balls, the slightly wrinkled sack pleasantly rolling in his palm as he caressed the two orbs producing the hero’s precious offsprings.

The poe was getting lost in the intense pleasure Link’s body was giving him. The irregular shape of the sword felt so good as it scraped his insides and Link moaned out loud in surprise as his prostate was finally hit by the tip of the hilt.

Hitting his prostate again and again, Link’s body couldn’t take much more. The poe was fully satisfied with his latest prize and he would enjoy the mortal time of his new vessel to its fullest! The thought of all the new possibilities opening up excited the poe as he drove the sacred blade deep inside him.

Link’s toes curled and the poe angled Link’s dick towards his own body as he felt it twitch under his strokes. His hips rocked forward with the hilt buried in his ass and he started spraying Link’s semen all over his body.

His hair, face, pectorals, abs all the way down to his thighs. Every part of Link’s body received a generous amount of thick cum. The poe felt some of it enter his mouth as he was still rocking the most incredible orgasm he had ever felt.

The poe was crying out using Link’s sexy voice, his moans echoing through the open lake as he ran a hand over his chest, watching in delight as more and more generous globs of pearly white essence kept coming out.

Running his tongue over his lips, the poe gathered any leftovers of Link’s orgasm as the dick calmed down and the large globs of semen stopped erupting. The balls still had a few spurts to shoot but most of it was over. The poe tasted Link’s cum thoroughly before he swallowed it languidly.

His breathing was ragged, and he was still recovering from the high, his eyes half-lidded. He could still hardly believe his new vessel was the hero himself. The poe got to enjoy Link’s body once but the sound of his quiet moans and ragged breathing were turning him on again…

Before he was able to fully recover from the orgasm given by the sword still deep in his ass, a shadow form came out from behind him.

“I enjoyed the show, but playtime’s over.”

Lacking enough time to turn around and see who sneaked up on him, the poe felt something cold touch his skin. Fur started spreading over his new host’s body and Link involuntarily fell forward.

He tried to keep his hold on Link’s body, but something strong, something feral was pushing him out of his new host. The poe held on but it soon was too much for him. His corrupted soul was pushed out of Link and back to his nearby lantern.

When the poe was back to his sense, a divine beast stood before him and he now knew, he shouldn’t have messed with the hero…


	5. The Gerudo desert (Link x moldorm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This streaming session went from the beginning of the desert, up to the end of the Arbiter Grounds.

The desert sun was hot on his tanned skin. His tunic wasn’t helping either as the stuffed garb weighed him down.

The heat was not the sole problem though. Aggressive moldorms kept leaping at him as they burrowed inside the sands of the Gerudo desert.

Not minding the detour, Link Took the long way. He thought it would help if he moved near the edges of the desert, where the cliffs would soon cast shadows upon him, giving some protection from the sun.

When the shadows were cast, Link luckily managed to find a big chunk of flat rock coming out of the sand. He stopped there, ran a hand across his forehead to wipe out the sweat and plopped down against the border cliff, far away from the sand.

Thanks to the shadows, the air felt slightly cooler and thanks to the rocky floor, he could lower his guard from those worms. The moldorms could barely move when out of the sand and the rock was large enough to prevent them from leaping all the way to him.

Uncorking a bottle, Link was glad he’d made some good preparations for his trip into the desert. He had been walking for a day in this desert and there was still about another whole day of walking before he would reach the Arbiter Grounds looming in the distance.

Link drank a few sips of water, letting the cool liquid flow down his dry throat. After drinking up the water, he leaned back against the rock and relaxed for some time. Despite the heat and the worms, he found the desert more enjoyable than he had expected. This place was all new to him and he loved venturing out into unknown territory.

An approaching bump in the sand caught his attention. It looked like a worm had detected his position, but he wasn’t worried about it as it was getting close. The most it would be able to do was leap and land on the rock, only to flop like a fish out of water and go back to the sand.

Link still observed the worm from afar, it drew little circles in the sand as if unsure if it should try the leap or not. The worm started leaving, putting some distance between them before it turned back. It stopped for a moment and suddenly came back towards him. The moldorm sped up as much as it could and leaped out of the sand.

Not moving from his seat, Link watched the worm land on the rock. The poor thing flopped up and down as it couldn’t reach Link and it was quite far from the sand now.

Looking at the weeping worm, Link noticed one peculiar thing, the monster was toothless. Curious about this, Link rose from his seat and as he approached, the worm tried to shy away from him but without the sand, the worm was unable to move properly.

Carefully, Link picked up the moldorm from the ground. Suddenly, it closed its eyes and stopped moving, going limp in his hands. Link knew the monster was playing dead, trying to save its skin, but this brought an amused smile to his lips and he brought it back to his seat.

Examining the worm, Link could now properly tell, the worm had no way to fight, it looked completely defenseless and innocent without its teeth. He even dared think this creature was… cute.

Intrigued by the possibilities this monster could open for him, Link stuck his finger out into the monster’s mouth. As if by reflex, the monster tried to swallow his finger but in fact, it did nothing but suck at its finger without harming it in any way or form. It even felt somewhat good.

A dirty thought crossed Link’s mind as he could certainly use some relief now. His previous encounters with tribes and various monsters had left him quite odd lately… as if he had to take care of more and more primal urges that wouldn’t die off unless taken care of.

Link swallowed hard. Normally, he would do by himself, but this opportunity was too tempting…

As Link was undoing his belt, Midna came out of his shadow. “I’d rather not come out with this heat, but, care to explain what you want to do with this monster?”

“None of your business.” Link replied, his gaze avoiding hers.

“I’d rather have you stop this right now, but if you really have to, just make sure I don’t have to save your hide this time.”

Link nodded. Despite Midna enjoying all the situations he fell into; the imp had scolded him for what had happened with the poe. Had she not been there, Link could have lost his body for a long time or worse, the poe could have taken over him completely, leaving no hope for him to recover.

“I’ll be more careful.” Link told her, and she simply glanced back at the hero before hiding back in his shadow.

With Midna gone, Link could focus back on his current task. His belt was gone in a flash and with one hand, he pulled out his dick out of his underwear, the meat rod already half hard from the excitement.

Link gave his dick a few pumps, bringing it to life and the creature started twitching as it picked up the new nearby odor.

The moldorm tried to squirm towards his erection and Link was happy to oblige him. Link placed the creature’s mouth over his erection and gently moved it downward.

 The little worm sucked down on his long and hard treat as it slid further up its mouth. Link felt the monster’s whole body surround his hardness and groaned as it pulsated and sucked on his dick.

Right now, the monster was like a living sex toy for Link and the little creature had found him at the perfect time; just when he thought his balls were about to burst for simply being neglected over a few days.

As he pushed it down the last remaining inch, Link was surprised. The monster had managed to swallow his cock whole. The teasing all around his erection was enough to make Link rise his hips in delicious approval of the monster’s ministrations on his dick.

Even though it was already taking him completely, the monster tried to swallow more as it moved down Link’s dick and squirmed. Getting a little impatient, the creature started pushing its body up and down on Link’s cock as much as it could despite not being able to do much as it was impaled by Link’s mighty sword.

Taking this as a sign that the moldorm was fine, Link relieved the little creature from his dick before he pushed it back down on the length.

Using the moldorm for his own relief, Link masturbated with the monster’s help. It was being moved up and down on Link’s cock, massaging and tasting the sensitive rod being served to him.

Link groaned as he could feel his fast approaching orgasm. He let out hearty loud moans as he pumped the monster on his penis, letting his voice travel the desolate desert. No one was here to hear him, and he enjoyed let out his unbridled moans in the company of his new little friend.

His masturbation picked up in pace as he leaned against the wall and now used both hands to shove the moldorm up and down his leaking cock.

The monster didn’t let much saliva out, only its insides were slick, but it was getting more and more slippery as his precum lubed up his dick allowing him to move the moldorm even faster.

His masturbation with the moldorm continued for a while until he sped up some more and came to a sudden end. Link cried out loud as the orgasm was right around the corner.

He pushed the moldorm back on his dick as far as it could go and clutched it with both hands. Link held it down as his hips rose and a wave of pleasure coursed through his body all the way done to his balls.

His body let loose and his cock started shooting ribbons of thick fluids inside his little friend. Link hadn’t been able to jerk off for a few days and lately, he easily was getting pent up fast.

Link’s orgasm seemed unending to the little monster, but he never let go of its prize, taking in every drop of precious fluids into its body; the desert rarely was so generous!

The monster had reached its maximum capacity, but Link had yet to fully empty his balls. He was afraid he would hurt the creature, but despite that, he tightened his grip around the moldorm, making sure he got everything.

With his orgasm nearly over, the moldorm had bloated up a little from Link’s load. Its flesh near the tail and midsection were inflated from the amount of cum. A few more drops of semen were pushed inside the monster and when Link’s orgasm died down, he finally released it, taking it off his cock.

What surprised Link most was that he had shot an incredible amount of cum down the creature and yet, no white fluids could be seen on his dick and the moldorm did not spill a single drop of the semen Link had given it. The little bloated creature happily flopped into Link’s hands.

Done with his business, Link tucked his cock back into his pants and went to the border of the rock he had been resting on.

Carefully, he released the little creature. The moldorm burrowed inside the sand and plopped its little head out of the sand and turned towards Link. It gave one last happy little wave of its head before it jumped back into the sand, happy with the grand meal it was granted.

Link smiled to himself, maybe someday he’d get to see that creature again and hopefully, it wouldn’t have grown big teeth and be aggressive like all the other moldorms he had met.


	6. Meeting with Ralis (Ralis x Link)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gaming session included the part where you meet Ralis, up until the end of the Snowpeak Manor.

Link met up with Ralis where he usually hung out lately. The young Zora was at his mother’s grave, lost in thoughts when the Hylian arrived.

If Link wanted a way through the icy Snowpeaks, he needed to find out more about the beast going to Zora’s Domain and the prince was the best he could think of asking for more information.

When the Hylian approached, Ralis smiled lightly and waited until the hero was out of the water before speaking out to him. “You are Link, correct? In my dreams, my mother spoke of your deeds.” There was a short pause in Ralis’ words. “You look exactly the same as in the dreams I had, maybe we were fated to meet.”

Smiling at the young prince, Link nodded. “I was hoping you could help me out.  I need to know where I can find this beast.” Link showed the sketch Ashei had given him.

Ralis observed the hand-drawn sketch for a moment, it was done well enough for him to make out what it depicted. “This is the monster that often came to Zora’s Domain… and this red fish… it looks like a reekfish.”

“A reekfish? Is there any way I could get one?”

The young prince seemed lost in thoughts for a moment. “I can only think of one way…” The young prince searched through the pouch around his waist, and from it, he pulled out an ornate hook.

“This earring is made of coral, it is the only known hook that can easily catch those fish. My mother gave it to me so parting with it would be quite hard…” Ralis adverted his eyes because he knew he was indebted to the hero, but the hook also was precious to him.

“I’m sorry to ask this, but is there anything I could do to make you part with the hook?”

“I could lend it to you… if you were to help me out again…”

“I’ll do my best to provide any help I can.”

Ralis fumbled with the hook, a blush on his face. “For the Zora… it’s mating season soon. As per tradition, the current ruler of the Zora has to be the first to mate before the others…”

“My parents prepared me for this day, but with the recent events… I don’t have any partner to participate in the ceremony.”

“I’ll do it.” Link was quick to give his reply which took the prince by surprise.

“Please don’t joke around with this, it is an important time of the year for the Zora. If the ruler cannot properly open the mating season with the ceremony, the Zoras will lack the confidence to mate properly.”

Link put a hand on Ralis’ shoulder. The Zora gazed up and looked deep into Link’s brave and confident blue eyes. He understood immediately; the hero was serious. “Tell me what I need to do, and I will do it.”

The prince was at a loss for words, he was incredibly happy but also didn’t know how to handle the situation properly.

To calm down and think about it, Ralis sat down on the ledge, his legs sinking in the cold water of his mother’s secluded resting place. Link did the same, he sat down beside Ralis and let his legs rest in the water despite having his clothes on. He was soaked anyway from joining up with the prince, a bit more water wouldn’t bother him.

“So, why me exactly?” Link inquired, curious about Ralis’ request. The two barely knew each other after all.

“I’ve had these dreams…” He started explaining while putting the hook back into his pouch. “Where a strong hero would save me… And with the very same hero, I would be able to give birth to strong children, capable of supporting the Zora tribe.”

“Zoran eggs are fragile, most of them don’t end up giving birth. And by doing this with a human, there is a slim chance the newborn could be a mix between a human and a Zora or in extremely rare case, give birth to a human. Therefore, Zoras usually don’t have intercourse with humans.” Ralis paused for a moment, giving time for Link to process what he was saying.

Admittedly, Link had never heard of a Zora giving birth to humans through eggs. It was an odd thing and he wondered if this only was a legend. However, in a world ripe with magic and gods, nothing seemed impossible. He would have to ask Renado later about it.

“And how goes the ceremony? How are the eggs supposed to be laid when we’re both males?”

“Male Zoras have tiny eggs mixed with their secretions when they orgasm. If these are mixed with another being’s genetics, they can give birth to pretty much anything. The eggs will need to stay warm and still for a few days before being exposed to open air though. During these few days, the good eggs will grow at a quick rate. Before they become too big, they must be expelled and that is when the other partner takes over to watch over and nurture the eggs.”

“I don’t really know the specifics of this process, so I hope you’ll give me directions when the time comes…” Link giggled nervously as he vaguely understood he would be the one to carry the eggs in all of this. Now that he thought about it, it also felt odd as he might give birth to his first child… and with a Zora prince nonetheless.

“When should we meet for the ceremony?”

“In four days, at the throne room in Zora’s Domain,” Ralis responded.

Link had expected it to be a little later than that, but the sooner, the better.

“Could I… ask for another favor?” Ralis felt as if he was encroaching on the hero too much, but he wanted to ask just in case Link agreed. There was a silent nod from Link and Ralis resumed his request. “Until the ceremony, would you mind spending some time with me? It would allow us to know each other better…”

Link had to think about it. The long silence made Ralis’ hope waver but the hero finally nodded. “I know someone won’t be too happy to wait for days before going to the Snowpeaks, but I’ll deal with her. The kingdom has been more peaceful lately and I could use a little respite.” The hero stretched his limbs and as he did so, he felt Ralis’ head resting against his shoulder.

“The past weeks have been hard on me, but I feel blessed to have been saved by someone like you.”

Link circled his arm around the prince’s waist, bringing him closer. “Let’s get to know each other better.” Ralis could only eagerly smile at that.

The two boys spent the next four days together. Ralis showed Link the way of the Zoras while Link told stories of his travels and showed the prince how to handle some of his weapons. The two enjoyed their time spent together and even slept in the same bed, trying to bond as much as possible with the little time they had.

Link had found Ralis’ company soothing and enjoyable. The boy could get riled up and excited for even the smallest things he showed him, and it would bring an earnest smile to Link’s face every time.

From Ralis’ side, he had expected the hero to be righteous and serious in most tasks he undertook, but he found Link to be quite laid back and even a little lazy when he was given time to rest. However, when duty called, Link was always the first to lend a hand. He had a generous heart and a kind spirit which made Ralis fall for the hero in a short amount of time.

As to keep the surprise for later, both had avoided looking at each other’s naked body. Despite Ralis not wearing clothes, Link was curious about how Ralis could have sex if there was nothing visible between his legs.

As for the prince, he could only imagine what the hero’s clothes were hiding beneath the fabric. The most he had seen from the hero was his underclothes and those covered as much skin as his tunic.

Finally, the time came. The fourth day arrived, and Link personally took it upon himself to escort the prince back to Zora’s Domain through the passage in the Kakariko cemetery for quick access to Lake Hylia. He was grateful the Zora armor allowed him to go anywhere a Zora could and thus he was able to make his way up to Zora’s Domain with the prince following close behind.

When they arrived up to the throne room, the Zoras seemed pleasantly surprised to see the newly appointed king make an entrance.

“My prince, we thought you wouldn’t be back in time! With you being gone and the mating starting today, we were afraid we would have to call it off…”

“I am back, and with me, I brought my mate. The ceremony shall be held.” The young prince stepped aside, showing Link to his people. “His name is Link, he is the savior of our people, a hero of Hyrule and the human who braved danger to save my life.”

There were many whispers among the Zoras in the room and one of them stepped forward and bowed down before Ralis. “If such is your decision, then we shall accept this hero as part of our people.”

“He does wear the Zora armor, which is only rarely granted to a human.” Another Zora added.

“We shall make the necessary preparations and accommodate the human!” The Zoras cheered as they all scurried around, getting to work.

A few hours later, a platform had been put above the pool in front of the throne, covering about half the surface. The room was decorated and the Zoras had been gathered, most of them were in the pool below the throne room while some others were interested to see the mating between the human and their soon to be king leader.

“Everything is ready prince Ralis. We gathered the necessary items to easily mate with the human. You may use everything at your disposal.”

The prince noted a select few items carefully placed on the nearby small low table. There was a blanket, lubricant, an enema syringe with a thin tube, a bowl, and an anal plug. Ralis went for the blanket first, putting it in the ground where they would be mating. It was something simple to make sure the ground wasn’t too uncomfortable.

Going for the lube next, Ralis was stopped by Link. “We don’t need all that. Mate with me like you would with a Zora.” The eager hero bent down to embrace the Zora who responded with a kiss.                                                                                                                    

Link was guided to the blanket by Ralis, and with trembling hands, he tried undoing the belt around Link’s waist. The Hylian put his hands on Ralis’ shoulders and looked down at the boy. “Don’t be so nervous Ralis, I’m here with you. If it can make you feel better, would you like me to take lead for now?”

A blushing Ralis adverted his gaze and nodded. The cuteness coming from Ralis was making Link’s heart flutter. He had no idea what to do with a Zora, but since Ralis was counting on him to take the lead, Link would give it his all.

Link got on his knees while the Zora rose up to his feet. From what he knew, most races and animals’ genitals were between the legs, so based on that he knelt in front of Ralis and started fondling the soft skin. The more he rubbed there, the harder it seemed to get, a bump started forming where Link rubbed and soon the hero noticed a well-hidden slit parting.

Reaching inside the slit with a few fingers, Link unexpectedly felt not one but two growing organs. The Hylian pulled them out of hiding. They were covered in Ralis’ natural seemingly odorless lubricant. With the two organs hardening in front of him, Link was quick to notice one thing. Ralis was big, bigger than his own dick even. The prince’s twin dicks were closely the same, save for their width. The back one was slightly thinner while the second at the front was about as thick as Link’s arm.

Looking at those beautiful dicks fit for a king, Link was getting excited. Their shape was clearly different from a human’s. The base was large while the tip was quite small, a small taper with a clear hole crowning the almost tentacle-like dick.

A clear tent showed through the lower part of his tunic as he observed his new discovery, but Link could wait before taking care of his own needs. Right now, he wanted a taste of the cute Zoran prince.

Opening his mouth, Link gobbled up the biggest dick and licked it. The blond man noticed Ralis was quite sensitive as he couldn’t hold back a sudden moan at the mere touch of his tongue.

The pink-red cocks twitched, and Link took one into his mouth, tasting the salty organ. The shape felt odd in his mouth, this wasn’t like any other cocks he had tasted before. Ralis’ dicks were hard and yet were still slightly flimsy, giving them a tentacle-like feel. Link kissed the taper of the cock before diving down on it again while his hand stroked the thinner dick.

Link was getting into it, he was enjoying the salty cocks when he was pulled from his current ministrations by a tap on his shoulder from the already out of breath Ralis.

The Zora had a hand over his mouth while his round green eyes were half-lidded. The Red and beige tinted skin of his stomach heaved with his deep breath. The young Zora truly only knew the theoretical side of mating.

 “Link… stop… if I cum now… it will look bad…”

Normally, Link would have pushed the boy over his limit right there, but he had to respect his mate’s wish in front of all the other Zoras.

Stopping in his tracks, Link got back on his feet, observing the mess he had already made of Ralis. “Will you be alright?”

Ralis Nodded and gently pushed the cap off Link’s head. The dirty blond hair fell in place, framing Link’s handsome face. “I want the others to properly see my lover.”

“I am all yours.”

Getting back on his knees, Ralis steeled his resolve. This time he had enough confidence to successfully unbuckle Link’s belt. Grabbing the hem of the Zora armor’s breeches, Ralis slid them down. As it bounced back up from the motion, the tent in Link’s underwear pushed up the front of the Zora armor, showing the fabric’s wet tip to Ralis. This was a lewd display the prince enjoyed.

“I’ve been wondering what hidden in there since you accepted to be my mate.” Ralis curiously tapped the moist tip and the cock happily twitched in his confines. “Will you allow me to take them off, Link?” Ralis asked as he ran his hand along the outlines of the trapped dick, eliciting low groans from the hero.

Link simply nodded at Ralis’ request and once he had his answer, Ralis slipped down the garment. The cock sprang forth and Ralis could finally smell Link’s most virile scent as the manhood was less than an inch from his nose. The prince darted his tongue out, ready to do the same Link had done for him before.

Curious, Ralis gazed to the side and noticed the effect of their ministrations. While the two were now in the mood for mating, so were the surrounding Zoras started mimicking the two men. They were getting into couples and played with each other’s reproductive organs.

With more confidence, Ralis started sliding Link’s cock down his throat. The hero was incredibly big for him, but he was convinced he could take him in all the way. Ralis steadied the penis, holding it at the base where the coarse hairs of Link’s pubes tickled his skin.

Link tried not to move as much as he could to make it easier on the prince as his cock was swallowed. He patiently waited and watched Ralis trying not to gag as every inch slowly disappeared in his mouth.

It took some time, but in the end, Ralis smiled around the cock, his nose right inside Link’s blonde little forest.

“You did a good job, but there’s another place you should use your mouth on if you truly want to start.”

Link’s cock came out of Ralis’ mouth with an audible pop, a string of saliva still linking his mouth with the tasty dick. The prince had the intention of sucking down Link’s cock, but the hero had other plans in mind and Ralis could only agree with him.

Link took off his tunic and discarded it. He was now as naked as every other Zora in the room.

Ralis was truly taken aback as it was his first time seeing the hero fully naked. Link’s body was beyond what he had expected. His muscles were well defined, abs adorned his chest and Link’s pinkish brown nipples crown his pectorals. Link’s hipbone directed his attention to proudly standing erection. His arms looked so strong and so did his smooth thighs. Ralis was truly entranced by the sight, his erections bouncing up and down as only now did he truly realize how beautiful his mate was.

Ralis was pulled out of his reverie as Link’s smooth voice reached him. “We don’t need lubricant, I want to you to get me all ready for your erections.”

“Will this really be alright?”

Instead of telling Ralis again, Link got on his back and shamelessly grabbed both of his legs, pulling them back up to his shoulders and lifted his ass up in the air, completely exposing his tight pucker to the prince.

For a moment, Ralis was stunned by Link’s boldness and his immensely attractive pinkish anus. “You… want me to use my mouth on this?” Ralis pointed at the quivering hole, just by looking at it, Ralis could feel his double dicks close to leaking.

“I washed it thoroughly beforehand.” Link assured him, but this is not what Ralis had in mind.

“Well… if you’re fine with it... it would be my honor.” Ralis took place before the hole Link was kindly offering him. The Zora prince pushed at the two defined ass cheeks further and darted his tongue out. When the prince’s tongue touched the sensitive wrinkled skin, an excited shiver ran down his spine as he was allowed to lick the hero’s most hidden part.

His tongue squirmed inside the hole, a whole new taste invading his mouth as Link’s sensitive skin coiled around his moist organ. Ralis thoroughly penetrated Link’s hole using his tongue which slightly longer than a human’s, its raspy texture scrapping against Link’s inner walls.

The prince made sure the anus was being stretched under his ministrations. When the ring of muscle started parting and relaxing, Ralis licked the rim of Link’s asshole before delving deep down into it again.

The Zora prince gave Link’s hole a few good rounds of licking and probing, his saliva completely smearing the hero.

Link was patient and simply melted in the wet embrace of Ralis’ tongue working his ass out. He could feel every detail of Ralis’ moist organ licking his insides. His long licks, the circular motions, even the light kisses the Zora planted against the hole that would soon house his spawns, everything felt so great.

Even though the hole had been thoroughly stretched and massaged, Ralis still felt a lingering tightness, but at this point, it was the best he could do. Rewarding Link’s patience, Ralis ran down his tongue down the blond’s perineum and gave his sac some well-deserved attention.

Despite not touching himself at all, Ralis was dripping precum from being allowed to touch the hero of Hyrule in such erotic ways. He was completely in the mood to lay his eggs now.

“I only need to insert one of my dicks, is there one you would prefer?”

“I want the big one…” Link breathed out as he released the grip he had on his legs.

Ralis nodded, taking Link by the ankles, he placed the blond’s legs over his shoulder. The prince grabbed Link’s thighs after he positioned the larger twelve inched cock against the awaiting entrance.

Gently, Ralis started pushing the taper inside, steadying his erection with one hand to make the penetration easier. His hips pressed forward. Link’s hole was so tight, and the young man winced at the sweet pain of his stretching hole. Hearing Link’s little cries, Ralis immediately stopped for a split second but was enticed by Link to continue as the hero rolled his hips and nodded when their eyes met.

The Zora prince pushed deeper inside, sheathing his Zoran sword completely. “It’s in Link.” Ralis breathed out, taking a pause to enjoy Link’s comforting warmth and incredible tightness.

Link mewled at having the royal dick in him. “You can move whenever you’re ready.”

Ralis nodded but waited a few moments before he actually motioned backward, starting to thrust deep inside his savior.

Being already quite turned on, the hero was quick to start moaning out. It didn’t help either that Ralis easily pushed against his prostate thanks to his size and length.

By that point, the two were completely absorbed in their personal bubble and did not notice the other Zoras making out all around them.

Ralis started fucking Link thoroughly. Not only was Link enjoying the thrusts in his ass, but Ralis’ second dick rubbed against his hot erection, their dicks kiss at the head every time the Zora reached the deepest point he could reach.

Adding to their current bliss, the lustful hero grabbed both cocks and started stroking them together. The long penis of the small Zora felt incredible against his smaller own. With this, his ass being rammed, and his prostate being hit dead on, the arousing feelings became incredibly intense for the moaning hero.

The prince thought he didn’t have much stamina and with Link massaging one of his cock with his strong hand while his tight ass took care of the other, Ralis was shocked when Link came first. There was no sign of Link’s impending orgasm but Ralis was glad he got to see Link coming undone under his touch.

The Hylian’s blue eyes rolled up, his teeth clenching before a loud moan came out. Cum erupted from Link’s cock, the reddened head shooting the hero’s milky white sperm. Link’s hips rolled around the cock in his ass and jerked forward with every incredible string of cum of shot.

Hot globs of thick cum were covering his own body as he slowly came down from his high. Ralis watched it all, his thrusts not stopping to push the semen out of Link.

“I’m getting close too…” Ralis groaned as he could feel his impending orgasm getting closer and closer.

“Then… give them to me… give me your eggs… my prince.” Link grabbed Ralis by the scalp and pulled him down into a kiss.

Ralis could only oblige. His cock was buried down Link’s ass, his hips shaking against Link’s tanned skin and both of his dicks twitched.

Moaning into the kiss, the prince came undone. A pearlescent liquid shot out of both his dicks. It was thick and sticky by not as white in color as Link’s creamy cum.

The hero could feel Ralis’ released both in and outside his body as his chest was once again being covered in fluids.

Link moaned into the kiss too, his chest heaving in the pleasure of being filled once more. However, the feeling was different from all the previous encounters he had. This time, he was filled by someone he rapidly grew to care for and there was a latent love in every one of Ralis’ gestures, making it feel completely different from all the other times he had sex.

Their kiss only ended when the orgasm was over, but the Zora hugged the hero immediately after. Ralis enjoyed the hero’s warm and comforting embrace for a long time and he could care less that both of their chests were getting dirty from their mingled seeds.

The Zora spoke softly into Link’s pointy ear. “Are you ready to move on to the second phase?”

“Yeah…” the hero breathed out. He had no idea how to proceed from this point on, so he trusted in Ralis’ guidance from now.

A shiver of pleasure coursed through Link’s being as Ralis slowly pulled out his still hard cock from his greedy hole which tightened around it involuntarily. Once Ralis was out, Link could feel some of the liquid’s liquid spilling from his hole.

Ralis went to the small table and took both the enema syringe with the tube and the bowl. When he came back to Link, he gave simple instructions.

“I need a decent amount of your semen in this bowl so I can inject it using the tube and the syringe.”

Getting the idea, Link pushed himself on his hands and knees, showing his ass to Ralis. “I’m trusting you. Do what you need to.” Link told the prince.

Ralis was overjoyed to hear Link was entrusting his whole body to him. Without wasting time, the prince placed the bowl under Link’s re-hardening cock. He set aside the other items for now and got to work.

Again, he took place near Link’s butt. The cheeks were now hiding the pink hole they had recently used, but he liked the shape of Link’s smooth ass just as much.

Trying not to get distracted by the captivating ass, Ralis gazed downward where his goal hung. Two perfectly round balls contained within Link’s scrotum. Making the content of these come out was the last step of their mating. Despite Link’s recent orgasm, the balls still seemed to be brimming with Link’s precious semen and now was the time to empty them.

Getting on his knees, Ralis started licking them. While his mouth would busy itself with the balls, his hands would take care of Link’s still sensitive cock. The prince pointed the fleshy rod down towards the bowl and started stroking it. It didn’t take long for it to start oozing cum from Ralis’ ministrations and Link still being sensitive from his recent orgasm helped out Ralis in making the hero cum again.

The prince wanted this to last a long time, he enjoyed having sex with Link, but his duty came first. Once Link had given birth to their children, then they might be able to deepen their relationship and have even more sex. Although, the prince had a hunch that Link wouldn’t like royalty and would instead prefer traveling like a free spirit which he was fine with too.

These thoughts crossed his mind all the while he was massaging Link’s baby makers. The Zora prince did his best to fondle and stimulate them. Taking one in his mouth to coat it in saliva, making the testicle roll from one cheek to another using his tongue before moving to the other ball.

While doing so, Ralis stroked Link’s cock at a frantic pace, the dick twitching in his cool hands. Every nook and cranny of Link’s precious package was being pleasured, and Ralis poured so much effort into it; it almost felt as though Ralis was worshipping his savior’s cock.

With a few more strokes, Link let loose. His cock once again shot ribbons of cum one after another inside the bowl.

Ralis heard Link’s moaning and could feel the cock shooting its load as the scrotum tightened around the balls. But even so, the prince did not stop, on the contrary, he sped up his pace even more.

Link couldn’t take it. His hips followed every harsh stroke of Ralis’ smooth-skinned hand, his dick being pulled downward. He came and came without restraint, being milked for all his worth by the Zora prince until he felt he had nothing else to give and even then Ralis wouldn’t stop.

Only when the hero had given the last of his drop did Ralis slow down, eventually coming to a complete halt. Link never knew he could cum this much, even the bowl overflowing with his creamy release was beyond what he had imagined.

 “You did very well Link.” Ralis gave one last kiss to the now wrinkled skin of his balls while taking the syringe and tube.

Before connecting the tube, the prince filled the syringe with as much semen as it could hold. Even when full, the bowl still had some of Link’s semen left but the Zora now had plenty for his eggs.

“This is it, Link…” Ralis took one end of the tube and started pushing it far inside Link’s bowels. Link couldn’t clearly tell how deep it reached, but it sure reached past his rectum as felt like inserting it took a while and he could feel it lightly scrapping his insides.

Once planted deep, Ralis plugged the full syringe and taking a deep breath, he started pushing the hot semen inside.

Link moaned as he felt his own fluids flow and fill his intestines. He liked this way more than he should. His dick was rock hard and dripping again from the feeling of his own seeds being shot into his body.

“This is what my cum feels like…” The hero half moaned.

Once the syringe was empty, Ralis finally breathed out both in relief and happiness. They had done it. Now they could only wait and hope that their DNA would mix well and give birth to their first children.

“We did it, Link.” The Zora was smiling earnestly and so was Link despite feeling a bit full. “Oh yeah, before you get up.” Ralis scurried back to the table and came back with a pear-shaped plug. “I need to insert this to make sure nothing comes out.”

Link nodded and kept his kneeling position. From there he looked back and saw the plug Ralis was holding was rather… large.

Thinking Link could easily handle it, he placed it at Link’s anus and pushed it in. He was taken back by how much Link’s ass had already regained its initial tightness, but he had to insert it either way.

Ralis pushed and Link moaned out. The plug pressed against his abused prostate and there was still a bit more left to insert. A few strings of stray cum spewed from Link’s cock as the plug was finally fully inserted. The ass had swallowed the plug and now they could do nothing but wait.

“I… won’t be able to walk while carrying the eggs won’t I…?” Link asked between two quiet moans.

“Until the eggs are ready to come out in a few days, you will have to rest.”

Ralis offered a helping hand to Link. The blond gladly took it and as he got up, he realized something. His belly already had a little round bulge from being so full of the mixed seeds. It barely was visible, but Link could still see and feel it.

The Zora boy looked around him, a smile on his lips. “Looks like we had quite the impact.” They had failed to notice during their make-out session, but all the Zoras were moaning loudly, having sex and getting ready to carry each other’s children.

“Normally, you would need to go with the other pregnant fathers and mothers, but since you are carrying royal children, I am to personally take care of you for the next days. Your belly should inflate quite a lot, so you’ll have to stay put.”

These were bad news to Link but he already expected it. With Ralis helping him walk, he was led to a hidden room behind the royal throne where he would spend the next days in confinement. At least Midna and Ralis would keep him company…

Four days went by and as Ralis said, with every passing day, Link found his belly getting bigger. Not only that, he could feel the egg taking form and getting harder. The first two days went by smoothly, but by the third day, Link couldn’t wear his tunic anymore. Only his unbuttoned undershirt could cover part of his body.

Link didn’t wear his pants most of the time either as Ralis would often come and play with Link’s organ some more. He really was doing his best to make this enjoyable for Link, but he also wanted to make the most out of the short time he had with Link.

When the fifth day came, it was time for Link to push out the eggs.

The hero laid on the bed, Ralis by his side along with a Zoran healer just in case. Link’s belly was much bigger than usual, it was bigger than an ordonian pumpkin. Its surface was all smooth and his belly button stretched out to accommodate his new overgrown belly.

Lying on his back, with his legs parted, Link groaned, his features straining as he started pushing the round eggs out of his bowels. His dick was quick to harden under the egg’s pressure as each one of them pushed again his prostate.

Each egg took a great amount of effort to push out. The objects were about as big as a Cucco egg in their current states after all. Link forced them out through his ass by pushing the best he could.

Ralis was by his side soothing him and watching as the first Egg’s shell was finally seen peeking from Link’s tight hole. Link breathed in again and resumed his pushing, the first of their soon to be child landed softly on the thick blanket underneath Link. The prince was quick to act and placed the egg inside a small pool in the middle of the royal room.

It took some time, but eventually, Link pushed all the eggs out. When Link was done emptying his bowels, he felt as tired as if he had fought an incredible foe. His ass felt sore, but he was happier than he had ever been. He had carried their children until the end; that was what mattered for now.

In the end, out of the twelve eggs Link had pushed out, the healer confirmed that only four of them could possibly give birth which was already a huge success for a Zoran mating. The content of the eggs was still unknown though, and only time would tell what kind of child would come out of them.

Watching the result of their intercourse in the small pool, Ralis turned to the hero. “What will you do now Link?”

“I have to go back to saving Hyrule as soon as I can.” The hero said. “This kingdom needs me. I will come back to see you when I can, but truth be told, I doubt I can handle being royalty.”

Ralis smiled at Link and chuckled lightly; he had expected that answer. This is how he had known Link and this is how he wanted the hero to continue to live.

“I will await your return, Link.” Ralis giggled as he added, “and try not to be too naughty while you’re gone. With the stories you told me, people seem to have a knack for you and your body. Can’t say I blame them though.”

Link blushed, maybe he shouldn’t have told those stories so openly, he hoped he wouldn’t be known for them throughout Hyrule.

The next day, thanks to some Zoran ointments Ralis had specially prepared for him, Link’s belly was back to normal. The prince also held his end of the bargain and gave Link the coral earring. The hero bid the prince farewell for now and Ralis assured Link with confidence that he would take care of their children for the following months until they hatched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, I released a chapter every day, but since I need to work on some animations, the next chapter will come out in about 2 days.


	7. Return to Ordron (Link milking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last gaming session was really short so I'm doing a filler chapter before heading for the sacred grove!

On his way to the sacred grove, Link decided to make a little detour to Ordon. It had been a while since he last stopped by and he wanted to make sure the village still held up in his absence. At first glance, everything was under control. The villagers were doing their daily tasks and when Link went to see the ranch, Fado was there, a worried look on his face while looking at his goats.

The villager’s visage brightened as he caught sight of the hero in green riding Epona. “Link, it’s been a while!” The man ran up to him and the Hylian came down from his mount.

“How are you holding up, you looked pretty worried back there. Have you been able to herd the goats while I was gone?”

“Yeah, it was hard at first but I’m getting the hang of it.” The farmer scratched the back of his head before he spoke up again, “But this time, the problem’s a whole other thing. The goats haven’t been producing as much milk lately, and without the necessary milk, we can’t make our signature cheese and without this cheese, we can’t make enough money to support the village…”

“Sounds bad, is there anything I can help with?”

Fado seemed lost in thoughts for a second before an idea flashed in his mind. “Do you mind coming with me?”

“Sure, lead the way.” Fado went inside the barn and Link followed him close behind.

“Wait here.” The farmer instructed as he went inside his house which was connected to the barn through a simple door at the back.

Looking around, Link noticed something odd. One of the usually unused stable boxes had now been filled as if it was taken, but it didn’t feel like it was completely designed to house one of the goats. Link paid it no mind, Fado might have gotten a new animal he had yet to meet.

Soon, Fado came back, a little jar in his hand. “I made a new drink for the goats which could help them produce more milk. I’m not sure about the effects but it looks harmless enough. To be sure though, could you taste test it to see if everything’s fine?”

The hero shrugged at the request and took the jar Fado was offering him. “I don’t see how this could help you for the goats, but I drank weirder things than this before so why not…”

Bringing the bottle to his lips, Link took a little sip. The liquid tasted sweet and much better than he had imagined, being as thirsty as he was from his travel, Link took a few more sips before handing back the jar to Fado. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Link nodded in approval. “For something you’re planning to give to the goats, this tasted so good! I’m sure this will…” Link suddenly started feeling dizzy.

The farmer looked at him, concerned. Using the wall for support, Link tried to recover, his mind was spinning, and his body began to burn from an incredible lustful heat. Not only that, but his breeches were getting tighter and right in front of Fado no less. Something was wrong. The tightness in his pants felt unusual, not only was he straining the front, but something started weighing them down too.

Fado came close to him and used his strong arms to help Link walk. “I was afraid something like this might happen, so I prepared something just in case.” Link couldn’t quite process what was happening.

Being hustled up, the hero was guided to the mysterious stable box. His breathing was becoming heavier and sweat ran down his whole body while his pants grew ever tighter to the point where he was afraid to tear them. They stopped walking when Link was in the middle of the box and before him, he could see his reflection in a mirror through his hazy eyes.

“Sorry for doing that, but I need to see the effects.” Fado unclasped Link’s belt and slid it off the tunic. Without the restraint, Link’s pants and underwear were flung down to his ankles. Fado lifted the front of the tunic and hummed in approval as he observed the state of Link’s package. “Look, it’s working!”

Link had to focus for a moment, his whole being still felt incredibly hot, but he was quickly getting used to it. With a blush creeping up his face for being so shamelessly exposed, Link looked at his reflection and gasped.  The hero soon got the answer for the strange tightness in his pants as he gazed at his oversized balls. The two orbs had grown close to double their sizes and Link could observe them still getting bigger as they dropped lower.

“What…what’s happening…” Link questioned through ragged breathing as he noticed cum involuntarily leaking at the tip of his hardened cock despite not being touched yet.

Link moaned out as his delicate balls were cupped by Fado. “Look, they’re still growing!”

The man was right, Link could feel their weight pulling at his lower body when Fado released them.

“We have to take care of those right away Link”

“But… why…”

The man came back with some accessories in his hands. Link felt his hat slipping off, something replacing it, then another thing clicked around his neck. When Link looked back in the mirror he saw little cow horns on his head with a cow-patterned collar adorned with a bell around his neck. At the back of his neck, a rope had been attached to his collar while the other end was tied to a metal bar on the box’s side.

Fado pulled on the rope and Link fell to his knees. A little push on his back and he was now on all fours. Before his mouth, Link found a recipient with more of the arousing liquid he previously drank.

“I really appreciate you always helping out with the barn Link. I don’t know what I would do without you.”  Fado said as he was putting on a long transparent glove.

As a reply, the hero could only moan and groan, his mouth not quite working as it normally would. Through his hazy mind, Link could only blame this on his previous drink.

As the Hylian obediently stayed on all fours, Fado knelt beside him. The farmer placed a bucket under Link and everything was now ready to begin.

“I’ll help you out at first, but I need to tend to the goats outside. Don’t worry though, I got everything planned!” Link had no idea if these were good or bad news, but right now his lusty mind could only think of his overflowing growing balls.

With everything in place, Fado put a hand on Link’s cock. It was his first time doing this to another man, but he could only guess that milking Link was the same as milking a goat.

The cock was hot and twitching in his hand as he stroked it. The hero was leaking precum all over Fado’s hand while the farmer was cuping Link’s sac; even one hand was now insufficient as the hero’s balls had stopped growing and were now each as big as the farmer’s fist. The deliciously stretched skin held countless seeds and Fado could only wonder how much of it would come out.

“I just need to find your spot before I plug you up, hang in there Link.” Fado put a finger to Link’s deliciously inviting anus and pushed it in, feeling the ring of muscle coil around his finger.

Link moaned out as his body was even more prone to the stimulation than usual. An orgasm already crashed on his body, his balls releasing their sweet milky cum.

Link came again when Fado inserted another finger and again when he inserted a third. These small orgasms kept coming until Fado inserted all five fingers. Link’s cock was still directed towards the bucket, the rock-hard flesh slowly but surely filling the recipient with his seeds.

“I’m nearly there,” Fado assured him as his whole hand was now going inside the hero in search for the man’s weak spot.

Link felt the fingers search and scrap around until they pinched something that made him cry out.

Fado smiled at the reaction. “Got it.”

Crying out again, Link spasmed as his prostate was taken between Fado’s fingers. The farmer toyed with and squeezed the bundle of nerve, watching in amazement as Link’s constantly shot a stream of creamy white fluids.

“This harvest is gonna be so good!” Knowing where Link’s prostate was, Fado took his gloved hand out of Link’s ass, instead taking a long and large probe with a cow tail attached to its end.

Link moaned as the probe entered his body, the cold steel quickly warming up his insides. His body arched as the probe was pushed directly against his prostate and a light vibration sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. The strokes on his dick didn’t help either as the semen was pumped out of him.

“Everything’s good here, all I gotta do now is plug you up.”

Link moaned at the loss of the hand on his cock, but it was soon replaced by a sucking cylinder with another small tube relayed to the bucket. The suction from the apparel did as much of a good job as the hand from before, filling his mind with pure bliss. Link was mewling like an animal in his box as his cock was being milked.

Getting up, Fado looked down at his handy work. He was completely hard at the sight but wouldn’t dare touch Link more than he already did despite his hard to resist attractiveness. The poor boy was already filling in for the goats, he had enough work on his plate for now.

“I’ll be coming back later today. You need to keep filling up the buckets until dawn.”

Link moaned out in answer despite not understanding a word that was said to him. His mind could only process the suction on his dick sucking the semen out of his ball. Link was left there alone, moaning in the stables due to the suction. His balls started hurting from the constant orgasms his body was being assaulted with, but the remainder of his whole being was wracked with constant bursts of pleasure and bliss.

Smelling the sweet nectar before him, Link bent forward and by instinct, he started lapping at the liquid that first made him into the horny semen tank he now was. The liquid covered his tongue before flowing down his throat. A muffled moan rose out of him as he could feel his balls swelling once again.

The tip of Link’s cock bathed in the semen pooling inside the suction device before flowing down the tube. His body was hot all over and he could now care less about how he looked as he let his body being used like cattle.

The ordeal went on for the whole day. Link lapped at his liquid and his body absorbed every drop of it, enhancing his semen producing abilities and making him even hornier. The lustful hero didn’t even notice when Fado came around a few times to change the bucket brimming with ‘milk’, replacing it for an empty one.

At the end of the day, Link was still in his stable box, being tended to by the vibrating tail-plug rubbing against his prostate and the device sucking the semen out of him. For a final time, Fado entered the stable; it would soon be time to herd the goats.

The liquid in Link’s feeder was empty but the hero still tried licking at it, desperate for a few drops. Fado soothed his pet, petting his blond hair with his big hand. “That’s a good boy. Thanks to you, we had the biggest harvest ever. You earned the right to be the first taste tester of our new milk and you get to have it directly from the source too!”

Grasping the tube, Fado moved it from the bucket to Link’s open mouth. He closed the boy’s mouth around it and let the cum flow. “Link’s eyes were unfocused, hazy and lustful. His body was tired out but before collapsing from fatigue, a new sweet nectar filled his mouth and this one was his own unique flavored semen.

Collapsing on the hay under him as his leash was undone, Link slowly passed out from the overstimulation. A nice taste filled his mouth as his world became black. A pleased smile could be seen on his face as he unconsciously sucked on the tube, trying to get some his salty reward.

“Didn’t think you’d enjoy this so much Link, but that’s enough for one day.” Fado took the pump off Link’s cock which was still reddened with hardness. Link’s balls were still as inflated, but the skin had become wrinkled over the huge orbs from being grown then emptied over the course of the day. He wasn’t too worried about it though as the effect of his drink should wear off soon should the hero stop drinking the liquid.

“Maybe I could use your help again later...” Fado happily left the barn to herd the goat as he let Link soundly sleep in the stable.

Link spent the night sleeping alongside the goats and woke up in the morning as the first cucco sang, His cock and balls ached like never before. When Link tried getting up, his body was sore all over and Midna came out of his shadow, stopping him.

“You shouldn’t get up so fast.”

“What happened…” Link asked, slowly sinking back down. He noticed a strong latent smell of sex and semen in the air.

“You spent the whole day giving out your ‘milk’ yesterday. It’s no surprise you can’t stand up now.”

Link had fragments of memories flashing before his eyes as it slowly came back to him. “Ahh… yeah… I can’t recall much of it…”

“If you remembered, I’m sure you’d get aroused by your own lusty thoughts, so I think it’s better it stayed that way. You keep making us lose time with all your sexual escapades you know. The mirror of twilight is more important than your desires.”

“I know… but… somehow my body can’t resist when its being touched… and I feel like its getting harder and harder to keep it in check…” Link explained as he realized some strange accessories around his body. Cow horns, a cow collar, and even a tail shoved up his butt. Link took those off his body. He could only imagine what these were for and then he noticed one last thing, a message with four of his bottles on a shelf beside him.

Link took the piece of paper and read it out loud. “Thanks for your help yesterday Link! I took care of the goats this morning and I’m gone to make some cheese with the milk we harvested yesterday. As a little gift, I filled your bottles with your milk. It’s one of the best things you’ll ever get to taste! You’re always out there fighting monsters, so I think you’ll find some use for it.”

Link looked at the bottle with a puzzled look, “My milk…?”

“You really can’t remember, can you? If you really want to know, that’s your sperm.”

Link nearly choked on his saliva at the realization and the memories all came rushing back to him. His cock rose up as every souvenir coursed through his mind. Link looked down at his organs and was glad to see his balls now returned to their normal size despite yesterday’s event.

“Can we get going now? We’re already running late.”

“Oh yeah, sure.” Link took back his bottles and tucked them in his pouch with a blush on his face as he could recall his own taste vividly now. He wouldn’t say no to a second helping despite not saying openly. Link got dressed back up and willed his erection away before coming out of the barn, ready to head for the sacred grove.


	8. Temple of time (darknut x Link)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gaming session covered the second time going to the sacred grove, up to the end of the temple of time.

Link was on his knees, arms tied behind his back. He had nearly done it! The darknut was on his last leg when he had made a fatal mistake that had him knocked out. He found himself in his current predicament when he came back to his senses. He couldn’t see the knight’s features through his helm, but Link knew he might be smirking at his victory.

With a mysterious rod in his hand, the knight pulled up Link’s head, the hero glaring daggers at the unimpressed knight. “I believe this is the item you came to retrieve.” Link could only guess the darknut was talking about the rod. “This item is called the dominion rod, and I was tasked to protect it until the hero in green would return.”

The knight chuckle, “I did not expect to defeat you, but now that it is the case, I think a punishment is in order before I release you. After all, once my duty is complete, I will vanish from this place and return to the flow of time. Not that I mind it, but I want to be indulged one last time before I’m gone, and I am going to enjoy this thoroughly.”

Link felt the knight’s heavy foot pressing between his legs, crushing his package under his boots. The hero lets out a pained cry and despite the pain, he started growing hard, his body going against his will once again.

“You heroes are all the same, carrying the blessings of the goddesses, but that blessing comes at a cost.”

Through gritted teeth, Link still glared at the knight. “What are you talking about…”

“Heh, you’ll come to understand.” With a flick of his wrist, the rod in the knight’s hand flared to life. “This is the rod of dominion, I’ve had centuries to test out its powers and found a few tricks even you wouldn’t be able to do.” The knight pressed on the hero’s hardening cock some more, the hardness only increasing beneath the fabric. “That’s it, hero, let your body get aroused.” The knight slipped his boots under the balls, applying some leverage under them and observed as Link’s tunic left close to nothing up for his imagination concerning the hero’s length.

Link tried squirming out of the pressure, but bound as he was, he could only watch his cock fully harden. The knight used his sword to cut up Link’s belt and yanked the pant’s down, Link’s cock now exposed to the cold air around them.

“Not bad for a hero.” The knight teased him, “but I win this round again.” The knight undid the laces of his pants and through the slit came out his ten inched cock, it was thicker and slightly longer than Link’s own manhood.

“Who cares about that, just give me the rod so we can end this!”

The darknut chuckled again. “Still so brave despite being at my mercy. But we’re only beginning. The heroes who came before you have long possessed master swords like the one that’s resting between your legs. It’s high time I added its power to my own for my last fight!”

The rod flared up some more, a green hue covering it. Link could only wonder what the darknut had in mind, but what he did was beyond Link’s expectations. With the dominion rod positioned over his cock, Link felt a strange suction coming from the magic item.

“Say goodbye to your legendary sword, hero.”

Link moaned out loud. He felt a strong pull on his cock as it was enveloped in the dominion rod’s green light. His hips thrust forward and his eyes went wide as his package started shrinking under the glow. Inch by inch, his cock became smaller and his balls tighter.

The darknut laughed at the hero’s predicament as he could feel his own dick growing thanks to Link’s vigorous cock. The knight could hardly wait for the transfer to be over!

When it did end, the glow dissipated, and Link’s hips sank back down. In shame of what happened, Link looked down at his new cock and gasped. He now was barely bigger than an inch, the foreskin covering his cock; his balls were small and rested inside the tight sac under the tiny thin dick.

“A shame I couldn’t absorb more! But look at the wonderful cock you gave me, hero! This is all thanks to your power.” The knight taunted Link, kneeling to rub his new eighteen inched cock against Link’s.

Link looked away and shivered as he was being rubbed against, still feeling pleasure through his cock despite his shameful state. As he tried to avoid eye contact with the knight, Link felt his body being turned over and his pants torn off.

“If there’s one place I wouldn’t steal from, it’s this one.” Link felt fingers against his pucker but already half-expected the knight would go for this place. “I’ve always wanted to try the raw taste of the hero chosen by the goddesses.”

While the darknut was teasing his hole, Link felt his arm loosen as his binds were being undone. Even if they were taken off, the hero didn’t fight back.

Seeing Link let his body being taken, the knight smirked under his helm. “Heh, I knew you’d be a little slut craving for cock. You didn’t need such a big dick. All you need is your tight ass. But you can go on ahead and try out your new pathetic self if you want to.” The knight used one hand to direct the hero’s arm to his little penis, while his other hand focused on spreading the hole as much as possible.

The hero felt shame for doing so, but he reached for his tiny dick and grasped it with two fingers. Despite being so small, it still felt good as Link did little strokes along his skin covered length. Not only his size had been stolen, but so was his endurance it would seem as with only a few strokes, Link’s back arched his little balls tightened as he shot small spurts of thin semen.

The knight laughed once more “That was pathetic hero! If that’s all it takes, you’re going to empty those balls in no time when I fuck you.”

Lifting Link up, the darknut positioned his long length at his entrance. “Speaking of which, I can’t wait any longer.” Link’s eyes went wide as he was penetrated. Every time something entered his ass, he felt a lingering pain at the intrusion and this time was no different.

The cock slid inside him as the standing knight had both hands on the bent forward hero’s hips. Link’s legs were spread as his ass ate up the cock. It already reached so deep inside him and yet it kept going deeper. The darknut’s enhanced cock was remodeling his insides. Link could only moan lustfully as his upper body was pulled, his back resting against the knight’s chest as the cock was finally pushed all the way inside him. He could feel a bump in his stomach pressing against the fabric of his forest green tunic.

“How does it feel hero, being filled by what was once partly yours? Tell me, and I’ll reward you.”

Link’s usually sharp and brave blue eyes were already filled with lust, saliva dripping from his mouth at being impaled so deeply. “Feels wonderful…”

“Good, better not forget your tiny boy either hero.” The knight placed Link’s hand back on his little erection. “Your baby cock still needs attention after all.”

By reflex, Link started stroking his penis again, the previous string of cum still clinging to it.

“Now we’re starting for real, hero!” The knight pulled back his cock completely, the tightness of Link’s ass surrounding his every inch as he trusted back in completely. The lewd bump in the hero’s stomach reappeared. He pulled back once more, his cock completely slipping out of Link’s ass. The hero’s lewd ass juices covered him up. He aligned his massive dick back at the quivering hole and pushed all the way in one precise motion.

The hero was sent over the edge quickly by each long and strong trust as it easily attacked his defenseless prostate. His cock twitched, and the second orgasm crashed on him, his vision turning white while the knight was still going.

The pace quickened slowly, the darknut was taking his sweet time fucking the hero at first, but he had never been a patient man. Tightening his grip on the hero’s hips. The knight started thrusting fast and deep down the tight passage.

It had been countless years since the darknut had felt so much lust for someone. He started moaning as his cock was trapped in Link’s coils. The hero massaged every inch of his long penis, his balls slapped against Link’s smooth ass and both men were lost in their rough makeout session.

Link was out of breath, the feeling of being split open with each trust was getting to his head, his hand had stopped stroking his leaking inch while his body went limp in the knight’s clutch. His skin was so hot and sweaty under his tunic; Link had hoped the knight would tear it off and take him even harder.

Feeling he was getting close, the knight pushed Link on his stomach down on the floor. Getting on his knees, he grabbed the blond by the legs and pulled the hero’s bottom down his cock. This new position allowed him to easily go deeper and he used this advantage to its fullest.

While pushing the hero off his length, he reeled back before pulling Link back, along with his hips slamming against the blond’s ass as he thrust in time.

Link was given a thorough fuck, he’d lost the count of how many orgasms he’d been through thanks to the darknut’s massive combined cock. He still felt great nonetheless and he knew his little length was on the verge of another orgasm as it happily twitched.

The hero’s anus and whole intestinal passage felt like it tried to trap his cock inside as he rocked their bodies and the knight couldn’t take much more.

With a few more really deep and hard thrusts, the knight buried his cock as far as it could go and cried out. “Take it all in hero; my cum is just for you! This is my last parting gift!”

Link felt his belly being filled up, he moaned lustfully, as the hot release was being dumped inside his bowels. The orgasm was so strong it overflowed Link’s insides, cum splattering out of his anus. The hero felt so full but when the orgasm came to an end, he wanted even more of it.

The splattering of cum ended after the knight emptied his balls down the hero and he noticed small sparkles of light covering his body. His time had finally come to leave this room now that his last wish and duty had been fulfilled.

Link’s mind started clearing up as the thrusting had stopped. There was a tingling between his legs and he felt oddly empty inside despite having his body pumped full of cum. When he turned around, the darknut was no more but Link did receive his parting gift as his twitching tight anus leaked cum down his torn pants.

Shaking his head and trying to clear his mind, the hero sat up and leaned back. He noticed his cock was glowing green once more as it slowly grew back to normal.

“Well, that’s not how I expected your fight to go but you sure know how to solve your troubles with your ass…”

Link could only look away, blushing when Midna came out. He was supposed to be a hero and yet he often made mistakes that would put him in lustfully dangerous situations. Although he had yet to admit it, the hero started to like getting taken so roughly and having his body messed with.

“In any case, we got the rod now. We should be able to go deeper down this temple…”


	9. Return to Kakariko Village (Colin x Link)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I posted as I've been quite busy and started playing other games. Furthermore, it was hard to find a way I was comfortable to write this pairing but that's what people wanted so there you go!

Colin entered Link’s room and heard a soft snoring. Link was sleeping soundly in the nearby bed. The boy approached his hero and lightly shook him.

“Link, the sun is already high up outside, you need to wake up.”

Getting no answer, Colin shook Link harder, no response still. Colin looked around, in search for a solution to wake him up and his gaze landed upon an odd lump in Link’s sheet.

“What’s that?” Colin thought out loud as he reached for the tent. His hand met with the fabric, lightly touching what was beneath. When he did, whatever was under the blanket twitched and Link groaned in his sleep.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Colin made sure Link was still asleep and he pulled the blanket to the side to discover what the source of the bump was.

When Colin did raise the blanket, his face turned red as he saw Link’s underwear straining towards the skies. The blond boy swallowed hard. He had heard of such a state and even had started experiencing such things recently but to see Link like this… the very man he adored… his hero… aroused…

Colin tried to avert his gaze embarrassed at the situation, but he couldn’t help himself as his eyes always went back to look at the impressive tent. The simple sight even made his hand palm his own slowly rising erection.

Colin looked back and forth between the sleeping Link and the hardened member. Seeing this occasion might never occur again, Colin hesitated before steeling his resolve. He dropped the blanket back over Link’s body and went to lock the door before plunging under the blanket to join Link’s warmth.

For once, Colin was grateful to still be small as he was able to fit between Link’s legs without issues.

With his face beet red, Colin hesitated once more but his curiosity at its peak and he couldn’t help what his mind was telling him to do. The boy swallowed hard once and pulled down his hero’s underwear.

It was the first time he saw Link’s impressive hardened cock and Colin was getting way more aroused about this than he ever thought he would be. At the same time, the boy was nervous, Link could wake up and catch him at any moment.

For a moment he marveled at what was before him. He took in every inch of perfection, observing every little vein and got closer to the organ that could spread Link’s seeds all across Hyrule. The space around him was restrained and the air trapped under the blanket, the conditions made Link’s smell easily spread all around Colin, almost entrancing him. Propping himself on his elbow, Colin was able to get a closer look at Link’s erection.

In Colin’s eyes, it was so different from his own, despite the difference in size, it looked much stronger, the skin over the head was peeled back and it seemed so manly. The foul odor was getting to Colin’s head as he grabbed it with both hands with his lips almost meeting the rosy wet head. He had no idea why he wanted to do this so much, but he darted his tongue out to get a taste of Link.

As his tongue made contact with the salty flavored skin, Colin heard his hero make strange sounds, but it sounded like he was still sleeping soundly. Moving up and down, the blond boy was smearing Link’s long length in his saliva. His heart and mind were racing as he tasted every inch of Link’s most private part.

Finding he enjoyed this more than he expected, he went all the way down where his nose rested right between Link’s meaty balls. While taking in the scent in the crook between Link’s erection and sac, Colin’s hands were running over the heated rod, feeling every pulsating vein and the pearly liquid trailing down.

The space under the blanket was getting stuffy and his ministrations on his favorite hero were taking their toll as Link stirred in his sleep. Colin stiffened and stopped moving completely, afraid Link might have woken up and he’d get caught doing naughty stuff to his body while he was sleeping.

Thankfully, Link seemed to still be sound asleep as he once again heard Link’s soft intake of breath under the utter silence of the room.

Afraid of being found out, Colin was unsure whether he should continue or not, but the enticing strong scent of Link’s genitals was going to his mind once more. He wanted to touch it some more and most of all, he wanted to see the so-called “orgasm” he overheard Talo and Malo talking about.

Colin overheard the two talking about how a man could feel good. He had no idea how these two came to talk about it, but he knew he had to try if it could make Link feel good. He wanted to reward his hero for constantly working hard and he would go all the way whatever it took. Determination and courage were two things Link constantly displayed and Colin wanted to show he had those too.

With renewed energy, Colin lapped at the hard cock before him. As he did so, he thoroughly played with Link’s sac and unlike before, he was no longer afraid of waking Link up. If his hero were to wake up and find out, then so be it.

Getting bolder, Colin swooped some of the precum at the tip with his tongue and enveloped the head in his small mouth. Link’s impressive organ could barely fit in, but he did his best and managed to push past the swollen head.

The boy couldn’t help but leave Link’s balls alone to palm his own dick that was getting heavy with want. Despite Link being big and all, there was one thing Colin could be proud of, and that is once his dick grew, he could get even bigger than Link.

His pants were being stretched to their limits and things were getting too heated under the blanket for him to handle. Colin pushed the garments off his body and pulled down his underwear, freeing his girth. Collin had always been shy of his dick, thinking it was abnormal for being that big for his young body, but now that he pressed it against Link’s and saw the good two inches difference, a sense of proudness welled up inside him. As if right now he was superior to Link.

Colin pressed his dick against Link’s slightly thicker one and using both hands, he did his best to feel good against the slick saliva covered penis.

Being still inexperienced to these things, it only took a few strokes before Colin’s needs grew more and more to the point where he couldn’t hold it in.

Colin tried to hold his voice back but being so intimately close to Link was too much for him. He sent his semen shooting down Link’s sleeping figure, tainting the man he loved with his own desire.

Breathing hard, Colin settled down as his dick grew softer. Despite his orgasm, Colin still wanted to see Link reach his peak of pleasure before he would call it quits. He wrapped his hands once again around Link’s girth and pumped as hard and fast as he could.

Link stirred in his sleep again, his ministrations were going more and more to the hero’s head.

Colin was too lost into it to notice that Link’s eyes slowly batted open. He was dazed for a moment looked down at the boy working on his cock.

“Colin…” Link could hardly believe what was happening before his half-lidded eyes.

The boy suddenly froze as he was caught in the act. “L-Link! I… I can explain!” The

Link smiled as he noticed his body all sticky with Colin’s load. “There’s no need to explain, I know what happened…”

Looking down at the boy he saw an unexpectedly huge dick towering his, a drip of cum escaping the little hole at the tip. Link’s mouth watered at the sight. The more he gazed at the skin covered dripping head, the more he craved a taste of it despite him wanting to scold Colin for what he did

“I was supposed to wake you up, but I’ll leave now that you are.”

“Colin, wait!”

The boy looked back, his face flushed with embarrassment as Link called out to him. His gaze avoided Link as much as possible and he was expecting to get an earful.

Shifting underneath Colin, Link sat up, his back against the wooden bed head. “Normally, I would have to scold you for what you did Colin. But… while I was away, you did your best to help everyone and stood strong. I do think you are deserving of a reward, so… if you want to…” Link spread his legs wide and showed his quivering asshole to Colin. “I can show you the basics of how to treat me properly…”

Link couldn’t help to fondle his balls with one hand as he was left unattended while his other hand was making sure his asshole was shown properly.

Right now, Link wasn’t quite how Colin pictured his hero to be but seeing Link offer himself like that left the boy’s throat dry. His eyes were fixed upon Link’s opening while his hero lightly ran two fingers over, spreading the hole further and showing its sweet pinkness before his eyes.

“Is it… is it really alright for us to be doing this?”

“We can keep it a secret for now, but we won’t do it if you don’t want to.” Link didn’t push the boy but he knew he’d have to finish this with his hands if Colin were to decline.

Colin looked up to Link’s blushing face and seeing the man he idolized being embarrassed made his heart thump in his chest. “I’ll do it, right now, you’re suffering because of me.”

Link chuckled and slumped back down the bed, he grabbed his thighs and pulled his legs back, offering all of his lower body to Colin. “When you’re ready, just press the head of your dick to my asshole and push it in. We’ll both feel good once you do.”

Colin still felt embarrassed about all this, especially now that Link consciously took part in the whole thing. “I heard Malo talk about this… he said that men can feel good if they put things in their ass.” Colin crawled forward and settled between the smooth spread cheeks.

“Malo? How does he know anything about this?” Link always knew Malo was smart but he would rather not think about how the boy came to know that.

“I don’t know…”

“In any case, he’s not entirely wrong.” Link patiently waited for Colin to be comfortable. “You can go in whenever you’re ready.”

Colin nodded and pressed the tip against Link’s hole. He could hardly believe he was about to become one with Link. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think this would happen one day.

The boy slowly pushed past Link’s tightly closed anus and came to a halt when Link winced.

“Don’t worry, just keep going. It always hurts a little at first. But if you do this gently, it’ll soon feel really good.”

Colin nodded again and took his time to push his long cock inside Link, feeling the inner walls coil around his fleshy rod.

“How do you know… about all this Link? Do you play with your ass? … Maybe I should do that too?”

Link blushed and looked to the side as misadventures from his quest rushed to his mind. “I… I learned informed about this when I went to castle town… it’s crazy what you can learn there.” Link put on his best grin. He usually never lied to the boy, but these were things Colin didn’t have to know.

“As for playing with your body, it’ll come with age. You should do it only when you feel it’s time. If you have any concerns about it, come and see me, I will help you.”

Colin smiled earnestly, “Thanks Link.”

His hips soon met with Link’s as he was now fully sheathed inside the hero. “It’s all in Link, we’re connected…”

Link could indeed tell as his inner walls coiled around it. He was embarrassed to think that Colin’s dick was bigger than his adult one, but He could hardly wait to see how Colin’s further growth would handle that part of his body.

At a loss for words, Colin smiled and hugged Link. “It’s really warm inside you Link…”

“Are you feeling good?”

“Very…” Colin replied as he brushed against one of Link’s sensitive stiff nipple. “This part gets hard too…?” Colin touched the bud and Link gasped.

The hero didn’t want to be teased at that point, he wanted to get things going, “Colin please… can you start moving?”

“Moving? You want me to get off?”

Link shook his head. “No, use your hips. Pull your dick out, but not completely, then thrust it back in as fast as you can.”

The boy was treading upon unknown territory now and he only had Link’s guidance to help him. Heeding Link’s instructions, Colin pulled out then pushed back in. As he did so, he saw Link’s dick twitching happily and his hero moaned out with want.

“Now do it again…” Link spurred the boy on.

Getting more confident at seeing he was making Link feel good, he pulled back once more and drove his dick home again. He was so pleased when Link’s eyes were half closed, and his blushing face was red from one pointy ear to the other. In his current state, Colin found Link incredibly cute instead of manly.

Colin could hardly believe what he was doing with Link. His heart was thumping as he went faster inside the man he idolized. Seeing Link whimper and moan spurred him on and he started driving his dick inside harder, hoping Link would like it.

The moans coming from Link were a good sign he was doing great. Colin was lovingly hugging Link as his hips moved on their own. He had a hard time holding back his impending orgasm as Link’s body was embracing him from every angle.

“Link… I can’t go on much longer…”

“Same for me… I’ve been holding back for some time now so… just end whenever you can…”

Colin slowed down, “Are you sure? This will make a mess…”

A smile curved Link’s lips, “And I want that mess inside me…”

As he heard Link’s request with his face flushed, a lump caught in Colin’s throat as he kept thrusting past Link’s rectum.

“Sorry if I end up dirtying the sheets!” Colin pushed in as far as he could, a familiar tingling coursing through his dick.

Crying out, Colin closed his eyes and just let the bliss wash over him as he started orgasming inside Link. Ribbons of white fluids flowed from his dick to fill up his hero and he couldn’t control his body any longer.

Colin would have loved to see Link’s face while he too rode his orgasm, but he couldn’t bring himself to focus as the pleasure was too much to handle. He could, however, feel Link tightening around him followed by sticky ropes of thick cum landing on his already dirty shirt and even up to his face.

When he opened his eyes, Link was dazed and covered in fresh creamy seeds mixed with his earlier mess. Not caring it would get him dirty, Colin leaned down on Link exhausted and hugged him.

“You did good Colin, you’re a fast learner.”

“… T-thanks Link…”

The two boys were startled when someone knocked at the door. “Is everything alright in there?” Renado’s voice was heard through the wooden door.

Link did his best to speak up normally. “Yes, don’t worry. Colin startled me when he woke me up, that’s all.”

“I see, please be careful.”

As he heard the steps getting away, Link looked at the tired Colin hugging his chest. “Did you like doing this?”

“I loved it… but I feel so tired now…”

“That’s normal, you should be fine in a few minutes once you recover. You can stay here in the meantime if you’d like.”

Colin nodded as he stayed against Link’s skin and listened to his heartbeat. “Can you we do it again later…?”

“Whenever you want to do this, come find me. But let’s keep this as our little secret for now.”

Collin smiled even more as Link ruffled his hair while he napped with the hero he loved and cherished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I'm currently busy with the games I'm making and patreon along with other games like Kingdom Hearts, but I'll try to continue whenever I can!


End file.
